


study of consent

by kenmaniacc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, beginning of relationship struggles, consent is so fucking important, just kind of explicit?, more spicy gropping and touching than anything, slightly nsfw, so i thought this would bea fine little piece to work around it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:01:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29633646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenmaniacc/pseuds/kenmaniacc
Summary: Between a welcome hug and tango and wine, here they were.Entangled legs and breathes muffled against warm skin, Oikawa was the bark and Iwaizumi the bite.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	study of consent

Between a welcome hug and tango and wine, here they were.

Entangled legs and breathes muffled against warm skin, Oikawa was the bark and Iwaizumi the bite.

The bite hovering over the setter’s neck, teeth scraping against his jaw, raising goosebumps to sensitive flesh and lilting moans to his parted lips. He worried for a second about his neighbors, as the walls of the complex where he lives are not particularly thick.

All dust in the wind in the blink of an eye, as Iwaizumi’s thigh pressed against his crotch and the tanned man smelling like sea and sun painted his neck with bruises that look like flowers —— ephemeral on their nature, red would turn into purple (if they weren’t so already), and with time they were going to fade.

But not them. They haven't faded for a milisecond, even as Oikawa, Iwaizumi's sun, was living too far away from him, to be able to bask under his care. They still found a way to bloom away from each other, attentive to their goals and yet mindful and careful with the feelings that lurked underneath and always threatened to come to surface when it felt too soon, too raw. 

It was still raw, the touch of skin and lips that lit it ablaze felt incadescent, Iwaizumi thought.

But tooru didn’t complain.

He couldn’t when his mouth was soon busy with Iwa-chan’s protruding tongue, kissing slow and wet, throughly searching and learning every corner, every bump.

At the swarm of emotions clutching his chest, Oikawa tries to do the same.

There is, however, too much in the way to be able to fully 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 iwaizumi.

Clothes are a hassle he no longer wishes to bear as Hajime’s palm rests against his ribs, a calloused finger gently prods a nipple and Tooru just can’t. take. it.

He groans and moans and breaks the kiss to take off his own shirt, head almost getting stuck at the collar. Iwaizumi laughs, beautiful and free, and Tooru whines before doing the same. When the piece is gone and they finally look at each other, it’s all there.

Years of history don’t weight them down but lift them up, smiles that no longer carry the innocence of a child are shared under the dim lights of the room as they finally give in to an impulse that has being there all along. It may be the first time, with each other, but it’s long overdue and they are both glad to do so.

And as they rest their foreheads together, all labored breaths and cheeks dusted with pink, tooru considers the complexities of the world, how the stars are vast and how infinity and ever growing is his love for Iwa-chan.

(Iwaizumi does too.)

The recovery comes at the brush of hajime’s lips dotting his chin and jaw with more kisses, they start as pecks and grow wet and longer, making every fiber of tooru’s body burn even without being touched.

His hands settle at Iwaizumi’s sides and his breath hitches as Hajime kisses his adam’s apple, but they stop as deft fingers close at the hems of Iwaizumi’s shirt.

“I-Is this okay?” he asks, and for a second he thinks he has grown two heads by the way Iwa-chan is looking at him.

Soon though, the other’s expression is so unbearably fond that Tooru’s eyes sting.

“Yeah.” Hajime says, full with want and love, head tilting to the side as he settles between Tooru’s legs, weight on his knees, and raises his arms to make the job easier to the brunette.

In a second, the shirt is gone and they embrace again. Ember turns into white fire and as Hajime kisses down his belly, stopping as he reaches his pants, it’s Iwaizumi’s turn to look up and make him the same question.

“Is this okay?” he asks, fingers playing with the button of his jeans, eyes a black pit where tooru wants to drown, blush high on his cheeks.

“Yes, yeah.” he murmurs, already lifting his hips to help.

Tooru decides that he is never wearing clothes again. He intends to convince Iwaizumi to do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> this was another fic thread on twitter that i had felt the need to post in here, just to make things more organized and because i wanted to put a bit more on my ao3.  
> anyways, i hope you enjoyed it and if you'd like, come scream iwaoi with me at @kenmaniacc on twitter!  
> would love to know what you think, so if you'd like leave comments or kudos bellow! <3


End file.
